1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solution dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new solution dispensing device for positioning fluid, and more particularly a soap solution, on toilet paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solution dispensing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is particularly suited for providing a controlled amount of cleaning solution on a wide area of a section of toilet paper so that the toilet paper is more effective for cleaning.